If Only
by rocksteady01
Summary: Random Jate smut, per requests by you. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I noticed there is a serious lack of Jate smut around here lately. So I decided to fix that. I plan on making this an ongoing random type of fic where I can post whatever I want. So I am of course taking requests for your Jatey moments.

This one is pretty smutty. You have been warned. This is the first anything that I have posted on here so I would like some reviews if you are nice enough to oblige. Remember, also taking smutty Jate requests! :)

* * *

Love Hate Relationship

She wanted to hate him, but no matter how hard she tried he was always there in the back of her mind. He really hadn't done anything to deserve her attitude towards him, but she was supposed to be with Sawyer. She was supposed to love him, but she didn't.

She was pretty certain she loved Jack.

He'd been avoiding her lately, only sending her quick glances and then casting his eyes downward, like he'd rather look at anything but her. Kate couldn't blame him entirely. He had seen her with Sawyer.

Frequently she tried to put herself in his position, but any time she imagined him with another woman- Juliet, _anyone_, it got her blood boiling and made her feel a little sick. If anything it made her understand him better, and hate herself more.

The sky turned dark slowly, but Kate hardly noticed. She sat on the beach, quite a distance from the camp, waiting for another endless day to pass on the island. Eventually she looked over and saw that the camp was empty- most people had gone into their tents for the night. Either way, Kate thought, she would be awake for several more hours. Why stare at the black ceiling of her shelter when she could stare at the stars instead? The stars often gave her comfort- they were the same ones everyone else looked at, she told herself. Normal people who weren't stranded on islands.

The sand shifted beside her and before she looked she sensed it was Jack.

"I, uh, was going to put the fire out, but then I saw you sitting over here."

She looked up at him. "Go ahead. I know my way around this beach." She tried to smile, but the thought of him not returning it held her back.

"Okay," he said, and she heard his feet shuffling in the sand as he began the walk back to the fire.

It killed her that their relationship had turned to this and that she'd done nothing to try to fix it yet. She ran after him.

"Jack, wait."

He turned unwillingly, not expecting much from the woman who broke his heart.

"Just for a second. Please."

He wouldn't meet her gaze, instead choosing to look down at the sand. "Listen, Kate, I don't really want to talk. Okay?"

"I know. But I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything."

"I think we're a little past that, Kate. What the hell do you expect me to say? I saw the the two of you _fucking_, for God's sake."

Kate stood in shock. In all the time she'd known Jack she'd never heard him be so blunt, so unthoughtful. Her eyes wide, she continued. "I know you did."

"And I'm guessing that wasn't the only time, huh?"

"Jack," she said, still surprised at his outburst.

He crossed his arms in front of him. "So I'm right?"

"I-"

"Yeah, I get it. I got it a long time ago," he said, turning again and shaking his head in disbelief.

That he was so angry with her made _her _even angrier. "What, and you've never made a mistake in your whole entire life? Are you that perfect?"

"Sure I've made mistakes. But have I fucked the same woman over and _over_ again when I know it's not what I want? No, I haven't. None of this is my fault," he said, his voice raised to a loud, angry whisper, pointing at her, and she could swear his eyes turned darker.

"Yeah, I did it to make you angry, Jack. I _wanted _you to hate me," she spit out, the sarcasm in her voice clear.

"I don't- I don't hate you, even if it seems like I do."

She took a step closer to him and sensed his hesitance. "I don't want to be with him, Jack. I've already told him that."

Sawyer didn't take it well, and she couldn't blame him. She strung him along and allowed him to believe something serious might develop from their relationship.

"Well then, I guess that leaves you alone then," he snarled.

His words stung, and pissed her off.

"Fuck you, Jack," she yelled. She didn't care if the who heard her.

There was a flash of vulnerability in his eyes and she took advantage of it, grabbing his face on either side and giving him no choice but to accept her kiss. It was rough, nothing like the one kiss they'd shared before, though neither was under the perfect circumstances. He was motionless for a moment, and Kate panicked. She had no plan.

Then his lips moved, claiming hers as he shoved her hands away from his face and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him and grinding into her.

"Fuck you too, Kate," he said rawly as he moved his mouth from hers and down to her neck, where he bit and sucked perhaps too roughly, but she didn't care.

This Jack was one she never could have imagined. He wasn't the sensitive, caring man she had come to love. He was exactly the opposite. He wanted to use her.

Then he was pulling her hands to his belt buckle. "Do it, then. Fuck me like you fucked him. It's what you do, right?" he growled at her.

For the first time in a long while, they made lasting eye contact, their stares hard and breathing harder. At first she was tempted to smack him across the face for insulting and demeaning her, but deep down she knew the old Jack was still in there.

She kissed him again, long and hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth and daring him to reciprocate. He did, when he felt her unbuckle his belt and then his pants, her hand immediately reaching inside and feeling for his cock, happy to find semi-erect.

Jack made no protest when she pulled his dark boxer briefs down and took his cock in her hand, running her palm up and down the hardening length then wrapping her mouth around the head. She'd dreamed of this for so long, maybe not this way, but nonetheless she enjoyed it.

He grunted when her warm mouth made contact with the sensitive head and pulled on her hair, forcing her to take more into her mouth. She went willingly, soaking his cock with her wet tongue and sucking, almost gagging when his hips made an involuntary thrust past her lips. One hand wrapped around the thick base, meeting her mouth half way, her free hand finding its way to his balls, rubbing them and appreciating the tug he gave on her hair, pulling her forward until she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could, holding her head steady and rocking in small motions.

Suddenly he pulled he mouth away and pulled her shirt up, tossing it onto the sand quickly followed by her pants. She got a good look at his cock, now fully aroused and felt the first rush of wetness below. She couldn't wait to have him inside her. Long and thick, ready to fill her up and take her over the edge.

With their clothes he made a bed in the rough sand so their skin wouldn't scratch. Kate wasn't sure how this was all happening, and had some doubts about the repercussions. What would he think of her afterwards? But the feel of his weight on top of hers and sucking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

He pulled her underwear off with no thought, and she arched her back when his hand made contact with her crease, rubbing her clit in fast circles with his thumb and sweeping two fingers upwards, gathering the wetness then pushing them up inside her quickly, making her moan.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked her, not sure why he was still talking to her that way. He laid her flat on her back and spread her legs apart, removing his fingers from her and running the head of his length up and down her wet pussy, pushing the tip in only slightly. "You're ready for my cock?"

She nodded meagerly, his dirty talk turning her on and making her feel like she could let loose. "Yes Jack, please."

She put her hands on his hips and tried to pull him towards her entrance, disappointed when he removed them. "Then say it. Say it so I'll remember how much you begged me."

He held his cock at the base and continued to tease her with the tip, spreading her wetness around and moving his hand up and down the length to spread it onto himself. Kate squirmed beneath him. She'd say anything right now, anything to get him to shove his cock into her and pound away their frustrations.

"God yes, Jack. I want you to fuck me."

He raised his eyebrows. "You think your pussy can handle this?" he asked, grabbing her hand and sliding it up and down his penis.

"Yes! Just fuck me Jack, come on I want to feel your dick in me."

He pulled her hips towards his reaching cock and pushed into her with one solid thrust, burying himself in her pussy as far as he could go, feeling her tight and so wet around him. Kate moaned and almost told him to stop. He was stretching her and even though she was wet it still hurt a little. He seemed to notice and put his hand between them, rubbing her clit a few times while letting her adjust, taking a couple of shallow, jerky thrusts up into her.

She knew he was balls-deep inside of her, and wrapped her legs around him, and having adjusted to him encouraged him to thrust. He slid out and back in with long, forceful strokes, pushing her body backwards to absorb his thrusts.

Jack knew she was enjoying it and looked at her arched back and then down to their connection, seeing his dick disappear inside her tight pussy and then pull back only to return to the warm wetness.

"Ahhh, fuck," he grunted. It had been a long time for him and he found his control being seriously challenged. She opened her legs wider for him and squeezed him internally, feeling him shift deeper in her.

"Come on Jack. Fuck me harder, you know you want to," she let out breathlessly, his thrusts knocking her breath out. She grasped at his hips and he let her this time, too concentrated on the feeling of her wrapped around him.

"I know you want to punish me," she cried out. "So do it with your cock."

He pounded into her, grabbing her hips and holding her still. "God Kate, too fucking good," he managed.

"You like my pussy?" She squeezed him again and watched him tip his head back and let out a long breath.

"Ahhh, yes," he admitted. "You're so tight, damnit."

Kate felt the warmth grow in her belly, and the tingling that had been there the whole time suddenly escalated. "Just a little more Jack," she begged.

"Am I gonna make you come? You must really love my dick. Am I fucking your pussy hard enough?" He thrust wildly into her, moving his hand shakily to her clit again and rubbing as best as he could. He was starting to shake, struggling not to come.

"Fuck yes. I do. I love it," Kate moaned, panting as her pussy clamped around Jack's thick cock, pulsing and causing her entire body to tremor.

The tightness got to Jack and he pounded into her a few more times before he exploded, his hips rocking into hers, out of breath and completely satisfied.

She felt his release shoot warmly into her and let him drop his tired body onto hers, feeling their sweat mingle.

He looked at her, this time with softer eyes. They weren't sure what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't mean to act that way. I just-"

"It's okay. Now I know what I was missing." She smiled at him and was thrilled that this time he returned it, even bringing his lips down to hers and kissing her, this time softly and thoroughly, his tongue swirling with hers and turning her further into mush.

She pulled away and laughed. "I didn't know you had such a mouth on you Dr. Shephard."

He kissed her neck and made his way down her body, determined to take his time this time and love her properly.

"I could say the same for you."


	2. Chapter 2

This is fufilling the request of teen Jate. Enjoy, and remember, please let me know your requests!

* * *

First Time

Kate woke suddenly, to the feeling of two of Jack's fingers inside her, moving slowly in and out, his thumb pressing into her clit and moving in circles.

"You awake yet?" Jack asked jokingly, continuing his slow, methodical movements and making Kate writhe beside him.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled.

Jack's two fingers were the most she'd ever had inside of her and she grew to love the feeling. They lay naked in his bed after a night of fooling around. After being together for six months she was surprised he didn't push her into having sex. He was a 17 year old boy and she thought that was normal.

She shared a few firsts with him, having only been kissed before she got together with Jack. And now she was ready to share her first time with him. She knew he had done it before, with one of his ex-girlfriends, but she was nervous. She'd heard stories that made her cringe and wonder why she even wanted to do it in the first place.

"When are your parents getting back?" she asked him, rolling on top of him, his fingers still inside her, straddling his torso, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Sunday night."

"Alright then," she laughed feeling him pull his fingers from her as she snaked down his body and ran a palm over his penis, not yet aroused but on its way.

She'd become an expert cocksucker during their time together since they weren't having sex. She pumped him with her hands, watching his head fall back, him rested on his elbows, then took his tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around it and moving her mouth down further onto him, sucking hard. Her other hand was wrapped around his base, twisting and moving up and down to meet her mouth in the middle. His hips thrust up into her mouth and she nearly choked, but took the length further and held it there, hearing Jack groan as his tip grazed her throat. He held her head still, pulled down as far as it could go.

Kate moved her hand down to his balls, squeezing and then running her tongue over them, sucking each into her mouth as her other hand still ran up and down his shaft. He began to shake and she knew he was fighting off his release. She moved back up to his tip and focused her attention there, sucking it into her mouth tightly and flicking her tongue against it.

"Kate," he warned her like he always did, but she pushed her mouth down further and bobbed up and down several times, waiting for his release. He clenched suddenly and thrust his hips upward, burying himself in her mouth and letting go with a loud groan and heavy breathing, his seed hitting deep in her throat and running down. She released him with a pop, looking into his satisfied eyes, then taking his cock back into her mouth, licking him clean.

"God you're good at that," he breathed, recovering.

She put her hand on his chest, running it slowly up and down. "Jack, I want to..."

He looked at her with question in his eyes. "You want to..." he hesitated. "Have sex?"

She nodded, suddenly embarrassed by the revelation. She wasn't sure why she held back for so long anyway.

"Only if you're sure-"

"I'm sure, Jack. You know how hard it's been to not?"

"Okay then," he said, "If you really want to."

Her confidence came roaring back and she nodded. "I'm sure."

She suddenly was flipped over, Jack now on top of her. "We're going to have to get you nice and ready then," he said, his eyes smirking at her.

Then his head was between her legs and she felt his tongue swipe up her slit, his hand resting on the flat of her stomach as he licked her slowly. Eventually he pushed his tongue inside her, thrusting it in and out and hearing her ooh and ahh and tremble in front of him, his thumbs separating her lips. She could feel herself gushing wet, and saw her arousal gleaming on Jack's mouth when he came up for air.

She needed pressure on her clit, so she moved her hand down and rubbed herself with her fingers, feeling Jack pull back and grin evilly at her. He pushed her hand away and sucked her clit into his mouth quickly, flicking the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue.

"You're so nice and wet, baby," he mumbled into her. "You taste so fucking good."

He pushed two fingers into her and thrust them into her now wet pussy and she writhed beneath him.

"Jack I'm coming," she said urgently. "Just a little more," she begged, and sucked in her breath when he took her clit between his fingers and gave her a series of pinches, then lowered his mouth onto it again and took it between his teeth, knowing how much it drove her crazy. He nibbled on it and pushed his fingers in and out faster, feeling her clench around his fingers tightly as she let go with a scream.

"Oh fuck Jack. Fuck, fuck, fuck," she spit out, holding his head to her pussy and not letting him go. "Oh fuck," she repeated.

She tried to relax, but the feeling of his fingers still inside her kept her going. "Jack?" she asked him quietly, while wrapping her hand around him and pumping him a few times to full arousal.

He tried to roll her over and move between her legs, but she pushed him away. "No," she said. "I want to be... on top."

"I think that might hurt more," he hesitated. "You know... gravity."

She rolled him over and straddled him. "I wanna sit on it," she told him with more force this time.

Her words nearly made him come. The thought of her riding his cock was too much to think about.

He reached and grabbed a condom from his nightstand. Kate knew he kept them there just in case. He handed it to her.

"Wanna do the honors?" he grinned, but she noticed his voice wavered slightly now, like his nerves caught up with him.

She nodded and tore open the foil package, holding it up and noticing which way it rolled. She placed it on the tip of his penis and rolled it down confidently, right to the base, leaving some space at the tip.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, holding onto her hips.

"Yeah," she told him, biting her lip. "Jack, how much is this going to hurt?"

"I'm not sure babe I've never had to go through it. It will hurt some though. We don't have to-"

"Yes we do," she said. "I want to."

She felt how wet she was and knew she could take him. She hadn't seen another cock but she expected he was rather large. She pushed up onto her knees and placed her hole over his tip. His hands rested easily on her hips, encouraging her to go whenever she was ready. She held him at the base and pushed down slowly, feeling his tip enter her.

Jack understood her wanting to feel in control but wondered if this was the best way for her to be taken her first time. He knew that he would be deeper inside her than if they'd done missionary.

He felt her barrier and nodded at her, noticing the slight discomfort on her face.

"You just have to do it, Kate. You just have to push down," he encouraged. "It won't hurt for long."

She took his advice and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him push into her suddenly, until she was sitting on him completely, and resisted to let out a scream. She felt like she was being torn in two, the burning was so bad.

Jack saw a tear trickle down her cheek and her eyes were shut tightly. He wiped the tear away and resisted the temptation to thrust up inside her. She felt so good.

The burning began to subside and she let him know she was okay. She moved up and down him in slow, tiny thrusts until she felt herself loosen up enough.

"Oh God Jack," she said. "This... it's so big."

"We can stop. It's okay, I won't be mad."

He let his hips thrust upwards for the first time and was afraid he hurt her when he heard her gasp.

"No," she said. "Just like that."

He thrust into her again, and she went back up onto her feet so she was squatting and he was able to thrust further into her. While she wasn't even aware, the extreme pain had turned into something that felt nice, then good, and now overwhelmingly great.

"You're so tight around me Kate, you have no idea," he huffed, holding onto her hips and letting her bounce up and down on him. "It's so good."

"Yes, oh God, this is amazing. How did I wait this long to fuck you?" she bit out, letting herself sink down onto him to the hilt and let out a moan. "So deep," she whimpered.

Now convinced Kate was being pleasure, Jack held back less, laying on his back and watching her ride him, up and down, up and down, watching his cock disappear inside her only to be revealed again. She looked down and was suddenly more aroused, noticing that he was watching too. He reached in front of him to her clit, and rubbed his hand sloppily over it in circles, feeling her clench a little bit.

His penis was long and smooth, and certainly big- she could still feel her pussy stretching around him and felt so good pulling out and then pushing back in. She bounced harder when his hand rubbed her clit, needing to get off. She bounced harder and Jack couldn't take it. His hips raised off the bed to meet her downward strokes, and he buried himself inside of her as deep as she could stand.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned, losing his control. He kept rubbing at her clit and suddenly felt her clench tightly around him in a series of pulses, and let out an abandoned scream.

"Oh my God," she yelled. "Oh God Jack. Come on, come for me," she breathed, letting herself fall onto his chest.

He took her advice and grabbed her by the hips, thrusting up into her hard and fast, taking complete control over her body, pushing and pulling, and he couldn't even believe this was just their first time.

"Fuck me Jack," she told him. "Fuck me, God."

He wasn't sure where the dirty talk had suddenly come from, but it turned him on so much.

She felt herself trembling again and then clench around him, the sensation almost to much, his cock feeling even bigger inside her. Suddenly he stopped, his muscles pulled tight, and he thrust up into her one last time, hard, and deep, and then let go, his face contorting into pleasure.

She kissed him while his hips jerked against hers, her tongue delving into his mouth. He finally settled and pulled out of her. She couldn't believe what they'd just done. She couldn't believe that she waited six months for that.

He kissed her slowly, asking if she was okay, and if it was too rough.

"It was great," she told him.

They laid on their backs, exhausted and falling asleep. Kate turned to look at him.

"I can't wait for round two."


End file.
